yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bubble-Blitz/Akademi Murder: Terror Town
The sequel to camp, here is the introduction to the Akademi Murder: "Haylo! I had a ideia to make a game for the fanon wiki. A game where people can put they OCs to amazing, scary and deadly situations. Where everyone can die at any moment, everyone has the "witch kiss", everyone is the culprit. Where a masked killer silently make it victims, with a hidden identity, only five will survive. Will you take this challenge?" How it works? There will be two teams, each team will be given challenges and, together, will need to write a story and submit to me, the best written story wins, and the other team will engage in the deadly experience, then i, the super duper high school level Bubble will kill a random character, working like a reality show! Ins't it funny?! For a good story, character interaction, not breaking laws of the universe and being realistic is needed. I will give the entire description of the challenge and some things each team needs to do. If only one person is left on a team, the other one can choose his fate, life or death. After some deaths, the teams will merge and everyone will work together. The Story When a trip for a abandoned town is made by Akademi, 24 students wander around the city accompanied by a teacher and a bus driver, ready to see what this city has to offer, until something terrible happens, a murder. Nobody knowns how and who made this, but now, the students are trapped in a isolated city on danger. It's now a game of life and death. Who lives? Who dies? Nobody knows, they're just waiting, for it to attack. The monster, the demon and the children of devil, It! Brace yourselves to the bloodiest Akademi Murder ever! Rules * You can be attacked by the Killer, and if you really want, you character can be killed on the team entry; * There will be a time limit for the entries; * The Murder Camp is non-canon, don't worry about any death character; * Don't try to make you character shine all time; * If you want to use two OCs, you can't put them on different teams; * Novices can only use two OCs; * Have fun! Entries The team need to send entries every challenge, the entries are not single, there is only one for each team and you guys need to make it together. You can't send in my message wall, send me in a document. A team can make a single person write while the others give ideias and describe what happens. A team can set up a Google document and edit all at the same time. Or the team can make a small roleplay and make one person write it on a document. Just have fun! For this new game, each challenge will have various entries, at the end of each entrie, i will give my own for each one, and you guys need to continue the story until the end. The team can only send a single entry made by everyone. The Characters Both of the teams are based on "Good X Evil" archetype. Angelical Townspeople are the nice, smart and charismatic people who always get the spotlight for good deeds. Demoniacal Villagers are rebel, daring and sometimes evil, they don't get the spotlight often but battle for it, they're still good. Rules * Twins count as a only character if they die on the same time; * You can only put three characters; * All teams have a leader, after a team is complete, the team can choose they leader; * You can choose you character and the team she/he will be; * You can pick a canon character, except Yandere-Chan, Senpai, Info-chan and the Rivals; * If you become inactive, you character will be killed. * Please say the character full name, if not, it won't be put. Angelical Townspeople # Teacher: Brazil's Little Fairy #Nerune Hirasa #Ryou Haruka #Teto Rio #Ai Manabe #Kawaii Shuto #Kimiko Kokoro #Junia Nāsu #Takumi Tachibana #Mai Koizumi # # # Demoniacal Villagers # Teacher: Gai Tichi #Mougeki Mero #Yakkaina Taino #Ai Hayashi #Hoshi Ando #Megumi Mikazuki #Tatsuya Katsuro #Akuma Fukidashi #Naoko Amaya # # # # Status Chart Got the chart from here Angelical Townspeople Demoniacal Villagers Key New User Poll Due to some user i am unsure to put, i will make this poll to decide. Say "Support (User Name goes here)" to vote. The user are: Dennykid, Aubrey-chan and LenLawliet. Category:Blog posts